dinosaurforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Elorank Class System
Elorank is an alternative class-based user ranking system invented by raptorialhawk. It does not seek to replace the standard rating system but instead to provide an alternative way of rating users. Unlike the standard system, it does not use classes but instead points between 1 and 10 that are based on points in three different categories. Classes Content This class measures the quality, accuracy and clarity of what you post. Using good sources, posting detailed information, and actually telling the others something new all count towards content. Community This class measures your helpfulness, kindness/politeness and general aptitude in dealing with other users all counts here. Being in friendly terms with a lot of people counts while engaging in any kind of flaming will instantly slash your community rating. Innovation This class measures how good you are at creating reasonable theories, proposing new ideas for the forum or community, and in general thinking "outside the box". Unlike the content class, this does not measure the usage of facts and evidence in scientific posts but proposing new (though of course fact- and source-based) ideas, pointing out stuff that others didn't see, and all that. For each user, points (1-10, though can be changed) are given for each class. The average is then displayed as this user's score on the Elorank system. These classes are meant to cover the most important aspects of what users do on forums. Point Awarding Elorank is designed to be a flexible system, and therefore there is no one person or group that votes/decides upon the points for the users. Anyone can try calculating their points and those of others and then add those results to this page. Because of this, Elorank emphasizes flexibility over absolute classes. This means that there are no absolute Elorank ratings. Usually, the classes are abbreviated as the following: Content = CN Community = CM Innovation = I Elorank-based Estimates Mostly to test the functionality of Elorank, raptorialhawk has provided the following point estimates in the August of 2013, using only a handful of users: LOTA CN9 CM8 I8 = 8,3 Spinodontosaurus CN10 CM8 I7 = 8,3 Tyranna2 CN7 CM8 I9 = 8 raptorialhawk CN7 CM6 I8 = 7 Zero Percent CN8 CM9 I8 = 8,3 However, this analysis is most likely rather incorrect because of the reason that individual variation between users is rather small (the range is only 7 - 8,3). Hopefully future analysises will provide a better insight into the actual rating of users. Raptorialhawk will most likely do a second estimation after a week or so and will estimate more users with the next analysis Openness of Elorank Elorank is a very open system; anyone is capable of doing their own analysis about users and sharing it with others. However, because of that, the only way to make it an "official" or absolute way to rank people would require an administrator or moderator to take charge of making estimates. Raptorialhawk has confirmed that Elorank is still under construction and that changes might be made to the system in the future.